Battle of Ord Cestus
"A second opinion, you have, after taking part in this battle, hmm?" : "Yes, master. I do admit, that after the unpleasant ordeal with the JK-13 killer droids, plus facing an acolyte, and nearly having my arm cut off, this whole affair on Ord Cestus has changed me. Not my outlook, nor my being, but myself." : -Master Yoda and General Lawen Austin in the aftermath of the battle In 20 BBY, the '''Battle of Ord Cestus '''occured. Since 22 BBY, the Cestian government signed a contract with the Republic to halt the production of JK-13 Droids, deadly mechanics that were able to perceive a Jedi's movements. However, as the war dragged on, the JK-13 Droids were still being secretly manufactured by Cestus Cybernetics in small quantities, some being sold to the Separatists. The Confederacy, however, felt that they were not getting enough droids to help them win the war, and so decided to take over the manufacturing of the JK-13s. They then launched an invasion on Ord Cestus, establishing a fortress in Jantos, a major city. The Hive Council quickly sent out a distress call to the Republic, requesting immediate assistance. Though reluctant to take any action, the Senate agreeed to help Ord Cestus, knowing that the JK-13 droids could not be allowed to enter service again. Since many of the Jedi Order and their armies were too focused on the Outer Rim Sieges, Republic General Lawen Austin was dispatched to end the illegal manufacturing of the JK Droids, accompanied by Master Yoda, who served as consultant to Austin. Prelude Twenty-one months into the war, Ord Cestus, having being remained loyal to the Republic, continued to pledge its support to the Senate. However, some X'Tings showed disdain towards their allies, as they beleived that the Republic was merely trying to "enslave" them for their own ends. Therefore, small batches of JK-13 killer droids were secretly manufactured in Cestus Cybernetics for use against the Republic, while some were being sold to the Confederacy for use against the Republic in the Outer Rim. However, when the Separatists felt that they were not getting enough JK-13s, they decided to take an active role by taking control of the manufacturing. Therefore, they launched invasion, and established a fortress in the major city of Jantos. Alarmed by the sudden attack, the Hive Council sent a response to the Senate, requesting a Republic force to dispel the Separatist Army. Although the Republic was committing its resources to the Outer Rim campaigns, they have agreed to send help, since the JK-13s could not be allowed to enter the war again. After much consderation, General Lawen Austin was dispatched to repel the Separatist invasion and permanently cease the production of the JK-13s. Accompanied by Yoda, who stood as a consultant, Austin travled to Ord Cestus with the 968th Artillery Regiment. Though Austin was unsure of why Yoda, being used to staying in the Jedi Temple, and wanting to come along to consult him, the aged old Jedi claimed of wanting to "observe" Austin. Despite his claim, Austin felt that it was rather peculiar, but Yoda assures him that he merely wants to assist in pushing the Separatist Droid Army off Ord Cestus. The Battle (To be Expanded) Particpants Outcome *Republic Victory *JK-13 Droids stopped permanantly *Confederacy pushed off system *Hevaf Bolaz arrested Casualties Galactic Republic Moderate *Many Clones killed and wounded *1 Clone Turbo Tank *2 AT-TE Walkers *10 AT-RT Walkers *5 LAAT/i Gunships *Light damage to fighter squadrons *Moderate damage to fleet Confederacy of Independent Systems Moderate to Heavy *Many Droids *11 AAT Tanks *6 Hailfire Tanks *9 Persuader Tanks *Moderate damage to fighter squadrons *Heavy damage to fleet Category:Events